Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker, more commonly referred to as Fetch, is a Conduit/Bioterrorist who can control neon. She is a major character in InFamous: Second Son, and the main protagonist of InFamous: First Light. She is the third playable protagonist in the inFamous ''series,'' following Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Following her escape from the Department of Unified Protection after seven years of detention, Abigail set up her base in Seattle, where she began targeting drug dealers for what they had done to her and her late brother. She later encountered another Conduit, Delsin Rowe, and became an major ally of him, helping him take down the DUP's director, Brooke Augustine alongside another Conduit and ally, Eugene Sims. Biography Early life Abigail grew up in New Jersey, not knowing she was one of the many Conduits who survived the RFI's activation. This all changed, however, when her powers awakened somewhere in her late teens, causing her parents to try and turn her over to the authorities, knowing they were essentially sending their daughter to prison. To prevent this, Abigail's brother Brent Walker ran away from home with his little sister. However, as they moved from city to city, the pair grew desperate for some sort of comfort and solace; in the end, they came across a group of drug dealers, and became addicted. Brent was the first of the two to get clean, and realizing that the D.U.P.'s authority didn't extend beyond the border, made plans to sneak into Canada, encouraging his sister not to use her powers and thereby not attract any attention to them. One day Brent came back to Abigail missing some teeth, a consequence of the gangs he was running with, and this prompted Abigail to get clean. First Light On the night where the two were about to escape from Seattle into foreign waters, however, they were ambushed by the Akurans while Abigail was getting their money. While Abigail was able to get away Brent was not so lucky and was captured. Abigail made contact with Brent's former employer Shane, who took advantage of her naivete to manipulate her into helping him win a gang war with the Akurans. When Brent was finally found Shane took him prisoner and forced Abigail to continue helping him, single handily handing him control of Seattle's drug trade and even securing him the Police's favor. Unfortunately, with the D.U.P. on to them, Abigail had become a dangerous liability and Shane attempted to kill her in a homemade gas chamber. Not only had he failed, but Abigail's rage allowed her to break out of the trap, which led her to "negotiate" a new deal with him: either he hands over her brother or she picks apart his gang and his operation piece by piece. Left with no other choice, Shane arranged a final confrontation with Abigail at the Crocodile, where he stuck her with a drug fueled needle and in the resulting haze killed her brother Brent, leaving her emotionally distraught and defenseless as the D.U.P. took her away to Curdun Cay. Over the next two years, Abigail was trained to use her powers offensively with the unwilling help of another Conduit, Eugene Sims, using his powers to create holographic targets and forced to retell the events leading up to her brother's murder. With the tale complete, Augustine reveals that Shane is in custody and offers Abigail the chance to kill him, a deal that Abigail accepts without hesitation. Abigail's initial attempt, however, instead blew a hole into the outside world, where Shane tried to escape by commandeering a APC and with Abigail in hot pursuit. Thanks to the D.U.P.'s unwilling assistance, Abigail catches up with Shane and slowly takes her revenge upon the drug lord, with Augustine declaring her ready she has her released into the Military's custody alongside Eugene and Hank, the latter of whom reveals he's smuggled in a Paper clip. Escape to Seattle On the day of the transport, the military transport containing Abigail and the other Conduits crashed near Salmon Bay, thanks to Hank. Vowing to use her newly-acquired skills to take revenge on the drug dealers, she journeyed to Seattle, taking out a roadblock along the way. Abigail subsequently built a sniper's nest in one of the city's largest neon signs, though she would use others to recharge as well. She also set up an altar dedicated to her brother in the alley where he was killed. Over the next two weeks, Abigail tracked down and assassinated 21 of Seattle's drug dealers, using her powers to set up elaborate tributes to her brother at each crime scene. The DUP used this to their advantage by manipulating news agencies to portray her as a relentless killer that randomly targeted innocent civilians. As a result, unrest among the populace spread, with activists using her as an example to protest against drugs and Conduits. Abigail was eventually tracked down by the Rowe brothers, who sought to learn more about Brooke Augustine, the head of the DUP. Spotting Delsin snooping around the crime scenes of one of her latest victims, she fired at him from her sniper's nest and subsequently ran when he attempted to pursue her. Thanks to her neon powers, Abigail was able to escape easily. However, when she later went to one of the city's neon signs to recharge, she was ambushed by Delsin, who grabbed her, causing him to acquire her power over neon. Briefly stunned, Abigail managed to recover and ran away, believing Delsin to be a DUP agent. However, as Delsin now possessed her Light Speed ability, he was able to chase after her, despite her attempts to stop him. Eventually cornered atop a building, Abigail saw an opportunity and shattered the glass roof on which she and Delsin stood, causing them to drop down into an auditorium filled with neon signs. Using the signs as energy sources, Abigail engaged Delsin more directly, but found her powers to be weakening when he began draining the signs. She was subsequently forced on the defensive when Delsin developed the Neon Beam ability, with which he eventually defeated her. Collapsing on the stage, Abigail tried to fight back against Delsin, who once more took hold of her to fully absorb her powers. The pair then passed out, with Reggie appearing shortly thereafter to help his brother up and take Abigail into custody. Alliance with Delsin Good Karma/Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, so that she could learn self-restraint in hunting down the drug dealers. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her into taking the dealers alive and acting more responsibly as a Conduit. This sparked an idea in Abigail's mind: She decided that, instead of the dealers themselves, they should be going after the suppliers. She subsequently procured information on a large drug shipment that was stored at the marina. Together with Delsin, she destroyed the boats carrying the drugs, then assisted him in tailing the spooked suppliers to a remote alley. There, Abigail and Delsin subdued the last of the dealers and freed their hookers, before retiring for the night. Evil Karma/Non-Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, though Reggie warned him the price would be Delsin's to pay if she attacked somebody again. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her to go after the Lifeline activists instead of the drug dealers. Abigail eventually grew to see Delsin's point of view and began attacking the activists, disrupting their many rallies. She then decided to target the protesters' leader, though it took several tries and the elimination of many DUP troops to find him. With Delsin's help, she recorded her murder of the Lifeline leader, blaming the activists for her violent behavior, following which she hooked up with Delsin and spent the night with him. Taking down Augustine Following Delsin's acquisition of the video power in the Lantern district, Abigail called him to ask about the rampage left behind in downtown Seattle, believing he was behind it as the destruction involved the use of smoke manipulation. She later met with him to discuss his connection with Hank, being suspicious of the Smoke Conduit's motives. While Delsin went to find Hank, Abigail was recaptured by Augustine alongside fellow escapee Eugene and brought to a make-shift DUP prison camp on an artificial island off the coast of the city. Although restrained during the confrontation between Delsin and Augustine, Abigail was still able to escape when the island collapsed. Later, she joined Delsin as he ascended Augustine's headquarters, opening up several vents for him to use, as well as aiding him in combat. Once they reached the roof of the building, Abigail used her neon powers to create an entrance, so that Delsin could end Augustine's hold over Seattle and dismantle the DUP. *'Good Ending/Canon': After Augustine's operations were shut down, Abigail reunited with Delsin and Eugene, their names cleared from the propaganda that had previously been spread about them. She then aided her fellow Conduits in jump-starting a new era in which humans and Conduits could co-exist. *'Evil Ending/Non-Canon': After Augustine was killed by Delsin, Abigail joined him and Eugene in taking control of the city, usurping the DUP's position of power. Powers and Abilities Neon Manipulation: Her powers over neon having manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens, Abigail was trained in controlling them when the DUP apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. She can also see her opponent's weak spots, allowing her to quickly kill opponents. Abigail can also send a blast of neon wind to put enemies in stasis, allowing her to hit their weak spots easier. She can also send multiple neon rockets to hit many enemies simultaneously. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. As for close combat, she uses fast punches and kicks powered up by her neon energy. Abigail is also capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. Like Delsin, Abigail is able to use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Finally, she is able to produce a singularity which draws in enemies for a few seconds, before generating an explosion. [[Conduits|'Basic Conduit Abilities:']] Abigail has demonstrated the enhanced healing abilities and resistance to damage that all conduits are thought to possess during the events of ''First Light''. Appearance Abigail is rather distinctive in her looks, making her easily recognizable. Her dark pink hair, ring piercing and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots. Relationships Delsin Abigail has shown romantic feelings for Delsin, like when she was disappointed when he left before she woke up (after they had got done doing the "usual unusual") and showing care for his well being before he pursued Hank. In terms of actual relationship, Delsin is just a close friend. Eugene Fetch and Eugene's only screen time together was at the end of inFAMOUS Second Son and they were working together to help Delsin. They seem to be on good terms aside from a few shots thrown at Eugene by Fetch. Brad Brad was Abigail's older brother. She cared about him a lot and after killing him, she decided to wipe the city of what caused her to kill him. This shows that they did not have a "Sibling Rivalry". Trivia *Abigail is voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey who, coincidentally, is married to Travis Willingham, Reggie's and Shane's voice actor. Ironically enough she has severe antagonistic relationships with both men, in the case of the latter going so far as to kill him. *Abigail mentions being a Pisces in the evil karma route. This puts her date of birth between mid-February and mid-March. *According to a missing person's report found via the inFamous: Paper Trail game, Abigail is 23 years old. The report also reveals that her parents have been wanting to re-establish contact with her since the death of her brother Brent. *In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Abigail is represented by Inazuma the peahen or, peafowl. "Inazuma" means "lightning bolt" in Japanese, likely a homage to Abigail's powers. *Abigail shares several characteristics with Nix from InFamous 2. **Abigail serves as a love interest to Delsin, mirroring Nix's relationship with Evil Cole. **Both possessed a destructive tendency. **Both possessed an issue with authority; Abigail is noticeably dismissive of Reggie, as Nix was with Lucy Kuo. *Abigail's powers could be seen as a reference to the mutant Jubilee from the X-Men series who also possessed light-based powers. Also like Jubilee, she also happens to have a similar spunky, rebellious, and optimistic attitude in terms of her overall personality. *She is a playable protagonist in InFamous: First Light. This is the first time in the InFamous series where the main protagonist is female. *Abigail is the most vulgar of all protagonists, swearing very frequently, both in battle and in cutscenes. *She got the nickname "Fetch" when she was 9 years old, though she refuses to explain how. *She learned her melee attacks by watching anime (Japanese animation), as revealed in First Light. *The events of First Light appear to conflict with what Delsin saw when he probed her mind as he completed the draining of her Neon Manipulation power. Although this could be explained by a combination of the drugs she was taking at the time combined with the psychological trauma of Brent's death distorting her memory. *In First Light, her New Jersey accent is more noticeable, than in Second Son. This could be attributed to as First Light's flashbacks took place in 2015 - 2016, and she spent a year in Curdun Cay before the events of Second Son, which could have caused her to lose her accent. *In inFamous: First Light, Abigail shows some proficiency in using parkour, though probably not as adept as Cole or Delsin. Instead of climbing, Abigail mainly relies on her powers to scale buildings. *The jacket she wears in Second Son appears to be the same one Brent wore in First Light, although missing the burn mark left in the back. How she acquired it, is unknown. Gallery FetchArt.jpg|Render of Abigail Abigail Attacks A Civilian.png|Abigail about to attack the activists' leader Abigailyoung.jpg|Abigail discovering her powers over neon Abigail2.png|Abigail being trained by the DUP IinFAMOUS-2.jpg|Abigail using her powers Delsin and Fetch.jpg|Abigail and Delsin engaging DUP troops fetch.jpg|Abigail bantering with Delsin Delsin_&_Abigail.jpg|Abigail with Delsin image (2).jpg|Abigail Pixel Avatars on the PlayStation Network(upper right, and bottom left) AbigailWalkerEvolutionPS4Wallpaper.jpg|Evolution of Abigail PS4 Wallpaper part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-13 01-17-43.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-14 13-43-55.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-17 19-51-07.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-18 14-38-36.png